Dime por qué
by Luna Anders
Summary: Song-fic RXS Post-Tokyo con decepcion y amor contada por Starfire


**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de los jóvenes titanes

**(One shot) Dime por qué**

**Pov Starfire:**

No entiendo, no sé, pero la duda me está matando ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Por qué Robin no me ha hablado durante toda eta semana? Creí que en este día quizás nosotros ya estaríamos compartiendo un contacto labial o no sé. Pero ahora, no le encuentro en mis sueños.  
>No espero que de repente Robin venga hacia mí y me diga <em>"Te amo"<em>. Sólo quiero que veamos el cielo oscuro con pequeñas estrellitas que nos miran. Pero veo que sólo es una ilusión. Empecé a cantar en pequeños susurros una canción que había escuchado ayer y directamente se me grabó en la mente.

_No te encuentro en mis sueños  
>No te busco ni te espero<br>Ese cielo, sólo nuestro  
>Se ha perdido en el recuerdo.<em>

No te veo, no te tengo,  
>No te siento y me pierdo.<br>¿Donde están esos sueños  
>Que soñábamos despiertos?<p>

Sinceramente, quiero saber por qué nuestro amor se "acabó" o tú decidiste terminarlo. Quiero saber por qué dejas que el dolor me venza, nos venza. Dime por qué.

_Y por qué  
>Dime por qué<br>Tanto amor se terminó  
>El dolor nos venció<em>

Robin, dime por qué te olvidaste de ese beso, ese beso que compartimos en Tokyo. Ese beso que creí que sellaría algo nuestro, algo que jamás significó nada para ti.

_Y por qué  
>Dime por qué<br>Aquel beso se olvidó  
>Se perdió y al fin murió<em>

Miro esas estrellas que hasta hace poco Robin y yo veíamos juntos. Parece que fueron milenios pero solamente fue hace unas semanas.

_Con la llave de la vida _  
><em>En mi alma yo abriría<em>  
><em>Tus ventanas y tus puertas<em>  
><em>Y tus miedos con caricias<em>

Mis ojos son transparentes, si Robin me viera ahora, sabría que estoy triste. Si tocara mis manos, sabría que están tibias. Ojala supiera que puedo sanar los malos recuerdos y besaría sus heridas para que me de una sonrisa

_Con mis ojos transparentes_  
><em>Con mis manos siempre tibias<em>  
><em>Sanaría tus recuerdos<em>  
><em>Besaría tus heridas<em>

Tan sólo dime por qué

_Y por qué  
>Dime por qué.<br>Tanto amor se terminó  
>El dolor nos venció<br>_  
>Empecé a recordar ese momento, ese momento el cual quizás Robin no recuerda<p>

**Flash back:**

_-Creo que estaba equivocado_

_-¿A sí?_

_-Tal vez… Un héroe no es lo único que soy. Quizás podría ser… Quizás podríamos ser…_

_-Robin…_

_-Starfire…_

_-Deja de hablar_

_Entonces nos acercamos para sellar un beso, un beso bajo la lluvia_

**Fin del flash back.**

Mis ojos empezaron a llorar y derramar lágrimas que caían de mis mejillas al recordar ese hermoso momento que Robin. Canté un poquito más fuerte y adolorida.  
><em><br>Y por qué  
>Dime por qué<br>Aquel beso se olvidó  
>Se perdió y al fin murió<em>

Dejé de cantar ya que el dolor me venció. Sentí la puerta abrirse, total, no sería Robin. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirar, no me importaba si amiga Raven, amigo Chico bestia o amigo Cyborg me veían llorar, ellos ya sabían el tema.

-Starfire-llamó una voz que hizo que mis ojos se volvieran como platos de sopa o playos

Miré hacia atrás para ver quién sería: era Robin, mirándome apenado. Sequé mis lágrimas pero él me interrumpió con un abrazo. Uno que jamás tuve con él

-¡Starfire lo siento tanto!-me susurró al oído. No lloró pero realmente estaba apenado-Perdóname, ¡Tú realmente me gustas! ¡Realmente me gustas!- Se paró en seco-Lo de Tokyo, no lo olvidé.

¿Era cierto? ¿Le gusto? ¿No olvidó lo de Tokyo?

_Y por qué  
>Dime por qué.<br>Tanto amor se terminó  
>El dolor nos venció<em>

- Pero me distancié porque no quería dar explicaciones a la gente. No quiero que se haga público pero me di cuenta que a ese ritmo puedo perderte. Perdón Starfire, soy un idiota.

Tengo a alguien que le gusto, que me quiere, y que realmente sabe de mí, no puedo dejar que se insulte a sí mismo.

-No eres un idiota Robin. Te perdono.

Me salí del abrazo para posar sus labios en los míos, haciendo otro beso hermoso que me hará feliz toda la vida. Coloqué mis brazos en su cuello mientras que él ponía los suyos en mi cintura.

_Y por qué_  
><em>Dime por qué<em>  
><em>Aquel beso se olvidó<em>  
><em>Se perdió y al fin murió<em>

Salimos del beso. Le miré con los ojos brillantes mientras que él me sonreía

-Prométeme que cantarás más seguido-dijo pícaro haciendo que me sonrojara

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Digámosle que ese fue uno de los motivos por la cual vine-enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía

Avergonzada, puse mi cara en su pecho, sintiendome apenada por mi acción pero sabría que él lo entendería.


End file.
